Baby, love doesn't excist
by satumau
Summary: One shot of some Naoto/Heine interaction. Badou is there too of course -just because he's awesome. It's hard to give this a summary, but give it a try. Rated T for language -mostly lol.


I don't own DOGS!

~Satu

XxX

Naoto didn't know what came over her, but when she felt her hands tighten around her throat she felt _satisfied. _Like she should be. The image created by the steamy mirror in front of her displayed the way her hands fitted perfectly around her slender neck. Her arms covered parts of the scar across her chest area, but today felt like nothing mattered. Not even the scar that reminded her constantly of her only purpose in this life. Revenge was the only thing that kept her standing until this moment. Life today however, felt purposeless. The blade maiden resisted the urge to gag, and wondered if a quick stab to the heart would do the deal.

That's when the female turned to exit the small bathroom, still naked and entered her bedroom. The room was bland, the walls a dull grey color and the windows dirty enough to obscure any sight. Her 'home' consisted of one room and a bathroom attached -practically a run down motel room. She didn't have to take many steps towards her bed and glanced at the blades lying neatly next to each other. She grabbed a middle sized one and stroked the sharp side with one finger, causing it to bleed. She calculated how much of the blade would protrude from her back would she stab it through her chest. With a bitter smile she positioned the tip of the blade lightly against her chest and waited. Would it all end the endless circle of hate, or would her death worsen it. Her mundane life wasn't worthy. She tightened both hand around the handle and moved when suddenly the door was knocked.

Badou's voice could be heard through the door, slightly muffled, but noticeably annoyed. Heine would most likely be with him, they had a mission with her after all. Naoto wondered if she would be silent long enough, they would leave.

That was never the case though.

Badou grumbled and lit up his last cigar before taking a long drag and spoke. "Hurry the fuck up! Go do your girly stuff another time, we're already fucking late." The man was irritated after a miserable start of the morning. He was awoken by Heine who shot a hole in his apartment door to do so and then found out he only had one precious cigar in possession! Heine dragged him along to Naoto's place before he could buy a new supply... There was only so much a man could take. Feh.

His voice bounced emptily off the decaying walls of the building and after a few tense silent moments the red head swore. "Fuck! What is taking her so long!" Heine barely blinked and shrugged.

"...I smell blood." Heine muttered and rummaged a hand through his hair. Was she in trouble? He pondered to kick the door and burst into her room, but he knew it wasn't locked like usual. Psh. So careless.

"FU-"

"Stop swearing in my house." Badou clutched his hurting nose and glared at the petite female who lowered the sheath of her sword. She walked right past them and Badou flashed a finger before following her, swearing under his breath. Heine held back a sigh and rummaged another hand through his hair. Today was going to be another stressful day full of shitty people being shit about everything. He just felt it.

Plus the fact that something was terribly off with the woman today. He couldn't quite place what exactly, but it was just the way she seemed to hold herself that seemed wrong. It rang all kinds of alarm bells in his head, because she seemed _so terribly like him_ today. Where had her ridiculous proper attitude gone to...

His red eyes shifted to her right hand. With a small unnoticeable frown he figured the that her hand was the source of the slight smell of blood. Per usual, she'd done something stupid again. He almost rolled his eyes, but shrugged it off. She wasn't his business, just like he wasn't hers... so he didn't bother asking anything -it was their work ethic and he liked it that way. They never asked each other anything, at least nothing personal.

"I needa buy some cigs." Badou grumbled and walked off leaving the other two standing in front of Naoto's apartment building. With a small scoff the dark haired female went to lean against a nearby wall while Heine stared lifelessly around him.

"Where are we headed?" She murmured and gave him a blank stare. Heine shrugged and opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again with a frown. "Well?"

"You know where." He sneered annoyed.

She shook her head and glared. "No, that's why I asked."

Tsk. "Ask Badou." He muttered and glared back. He didn't feel the need to answer her question as miss Liza informed them yesterday. He glanced at her tense face and snorted softly; she'd been out of it though, completely elsewhere with her thoughts. He was sure Badou noticed and Nill certainly had after they arrived at the church after the meeting. The girl had not left the dark haired female's side for more then a minute... How endearing.

He wasn't sure if _she_ noticed though. She had sat on one of the church benches the whole day, staring to the front blankly until she suddenly decided to go home -the run down place they were barely five minutes ago. She even forgot the blasted katana. Being the good _friend_ he was -oh god he was mentally puking- or that was how the perverted priest dubbed him, he'd ran after her with the only weapon that could actually kill him. Heine suppressed a shiver and lazily eyed some passerby's who'd avoided his gaze with nervous laughs.

After he'd handed her the katana, a flicker of surprise flashed through her eyes and Heine had raised an obvious brow.

She scowled at his look and promptly turned to leave. _So much for a thank you_. He thought and started drumming his fingers against his tight.

After a year of constantly working with each other they were able to fall into a comfortable silence, heck nowadays Heine didn't mind her presence at all. If anything, it was kind of weird _**not** _to have her around. She used to have this annoying habit to follow him to wherever, though as the year progressed they became accustomed to each other and without so much of a word decided that they were stuck with the other person whether they liked it or not.

Besides they knew the same people and went to the same places, so avoiding each other for more then a day or two was impossible. Heine tried and failed, and he found out she did too.

The albino snorted at the amusing memory when she spitefully told him that he seemed to be everywhere. He had given her a blank look and indifferent shrug before bluntly telling her the same damn thing.

Currently the atmosphere around them was anything but comfortable, if he had a knife, he would be able to cut through it. Oh yea, that tense.

"What's wrong with you woman." He asked and shot the female a piercing look.

"Nothings wrong with me Heine." She spat and mimicked his look.

Right. "There's no excuse if you mess up." And with that he walked towards a familiar red head -who was surrounded by multiple clouds of smoke and donned an elated expression. Mess up? What. The mission? Fucker.

Bristling and red in the face, the female followed while scowling. Somehow Heine always seemed to able to make some kind of emotion move within her; whether it be anger or something much, much more complicated.

Wait...

Naoto's steps faltered and she frowned deeply. She didn't just think that... did she? It was a dangerous thought to have, especially when it involved someone like Heine. In combination with a person like her just made it even worse.

Sighing tiredly and extremely confused, she sped up again to catch up with the other two -who were sure to pick up the change in her attitude. Glancing quickly at the snow haired male in front of her, she came to a quick conclusion.

She didn't like him.

She didn't like him at all.

* * *

Or does she...

.

.

.

So, yea sorry for the sloppy ending OTL  
I suck at beginning and ending a story, be it a long or short one...  
And English is not my native language, so I apologize for all the finger bending mistakes lawl.

I'm an extreeeemeellyy big fan of DOGS and Miwa Shirow -like shit, man that man can draw!  
I swear, I need more DOGS. One chapter a month is not enough ok... satisfy my hunger damnit.

ANYWAYS. I hope you enjoyed this short angsty one shot featuring Badou, Naoto and Heine.

I may or may not continue this.

~Satu


End file.
